


The Cat & The Squirrel

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal AU, Happy Birthday Ritsu!!, I love you Ritsu!!, Kitty!Ritsu, Koga appears...as a Corgi XD, M/M, Squirrel!Mao, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: (Animal AU) Looking down from where he was seated, the ground seemed to be much farther away than he had expected. His ears flopped downwards and his tail drooped. It wasn't that hard to climb up, but it sure was harder to get down.Glancing up towards the sky, gray clouds started to form. If only his brother was around, then he might have been able to help him get down. Frowning, the little kitten scooted closer to the tree trunk."Are you okay?" A voice came out of nowhere.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 11





	The Cat & The Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> Animal AU -Both Ritsu and Mao are a Cat and a Squirrel respectively. (Oh, and Koga is a Corgi :P)-
> 
> Happy Birthday, Ritsu!!

Looking down from where he was seated, the ground seemed to be much farther away than he had expected. His ears flopped downwards and his tail drooped. It wasn't that hard to climb up, but it sure was harder to get down.

Glancing up towards the sky, gray clouds started to form. If only his brother was around, then he might have been able to help him get down. Frowning, the little kitten scooted closer to the tree trunk.

"Are you okay?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Flicking his ears around, he finally realized the voice was coming from under him. Taking a quick look below, he saw a cute young squirrel with red fur and a really fluffy tail. 

"Are you okay?" The young squirrel asked again.

"I'm stuck..." The kitten, stuck on a branch, mumbled. "A stupid puppy chased me..."

The red squirrel tilted his head slightly. "A puppy?" Looking more closely, he noticed a shaking kitten with messy black fur. Widening his eyes, he dropped his acorns, and hurriedly climbed up the tree. 

He made his way up in no time at all. With his red fur tousled with tree leaves, he placed his paw onto one of the kitten's paws.

This caused the kitten to jump and almost made him lose his balance. "Nyaaaa~"

The young squirrel steadied the kitten. Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt?"

Ruby-red eyes stared into emerald-green ones. 'Beautiful.' Was what the kitten thought. "I'm not hurt." He replied back. "I...just don't know how to get back down." His ears flopped downwards again.

"Hmmm..." The squirrel thought out loud. Looking around at his surroundings, he spotted a brick ledge that was quite close to the tree. "Oh! Hey...uh..." He turned towards the black kitten. "What's your name?"

After staring at the squirrel for a few moments, the kitten mumbled back. "Ritsu..." 

"Huh? Richu?" The squirrel questioned. Scratching his cheek, he asked, "Then...is it alright if I call you Ricchan?"

Tiny cat ears flicked around repeatedly, as if looking for a hiding place. "I guess...that's fine." Ritsu felt his tiny little cheeks tingle with warmth. To offset this development, he glanced downwards. Big mistake. Ritsu felt himself get dizzy and immediately latched onto the closest thing next to him.

"I'm Mao...Eep!" Mao felt a chill run down his spine. He was not used to his tail being grabbed by someone other than his family. 

Mao turned around to ask Ritsu to remove his claws from the squirrel's tail, but seeing Ritsu hiding behind his fluffy tail as a sort of comfort made him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

"Ricchan?" Mao questioned. Ritsu sniffled and looked up at Mao. "I'm scared." Ritsu replied back, as he curled up into a ball with a couple of teardrops leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

Mao scurried over to Ritsu and brushed away the tears with his tiny paws. "Don't worry! There's a way to get down!" He tugged on one of Ritsu's paws and gently led him towards a nearby branch. "All you have to do is jump onto the branch below and then jump onto the brick ledge!" 

Ritsu rubbed the tears away from his eyes with his paws. He then felt tiny paws rub his ears. It wasn't rough like how the stupid puppy was trying to touch them. It was rather gentle and it gave off a rather nice feeling. 

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to be right here with you." Mao gently told Ritsu.

Ritsu nodded, and let his eyes roam around until it landed on the branch that Mao had told him about. The little squirrel was right. It wasn't too far away, so it was definitely jumpable. 

Getting a running start, Ritsu put all his might into his jump and landed safely on the other branch. "I did it! I did it, Maa~kun!" Ritsu cheered, smiling with a small fang poking out.

Mao grinned and reached over to the other branch with ease. "See! I knew you could do it! Just a little bit more, and you'll make it to the brick ledge!"

Ritsu crouched near Mao's tiny squirrel body and rubbed his head against Mao and purred. "Together?" Ritsu asked. Mao's face brightened up as he climbed up on Ritsu's back. "Okay!"

As Ritsu jumped towards the ledge, Mao could feel the breeze go up against him. It felt different from when he jumps on his own. 

Landing on the ledge, and then jumping down to the ground. Ritsu nipped on Mao's tail. Looking away a little, he spoke. "Thank you..." 

Mao smiled. "Glad we were able to get you down...ahhhh!!!" His face turned into one of horror. "My...My acorns...are gone."

Ritsu turned his head towards where the squirrel dropped his acorns. He felt bad. Someone must have picked them up when Mao went to help him.

"I got those acorns for my birthday." Mao cried. He may be smart and mature at times, but he's still a pup.

Ritsu flicked his tail around aimlessly, trying to think of a solution. "Nyaa!" He picked up Mao by the scruff and raced towards his home.

"Eh?! Ricchan? Where are we going?" Mao panicked. He was kind of scared from the fact that he had just been picked up as if he was going to become someone's next meal.

Placing Mao down gently on the ground, Ritsu quickly said, "Wait here." Before he bolted through a pet door.

Mao fidgeted about. He thought about just running off, but that would be in poor taste. So, he decided that when Ritsu comes back out, he'll just say that it's alright, and that he'll be on his way. The squirrel highly doubts he'll even see Ritsu again anyways.

Just when he decided that, he heard Ritsu coming through the pet door. On instinct, he ran and hid behind the nearby mail post. 

Ritsu looked around and seeing no one, he dropped the chestnuts that he was carrying in his mouth. "Maa~kun?" He called out. Mao didn't answer, as he was too afraid as to what Ritsu wanted.

With his keen eyes, Ritsu spotted Mao hiding. However, he didn't try and go up to him. "They're not acorns, but I hope you'll take these chestnuts as a thank you." Still not getting a reply, Ritsu mewed sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, before starting to run back into his owner's house.

But before Ritsu could fully enter the house, a yell that sounded like a squeak could be heard. Turning around, Ritsu came literally face to face with a flying squirrel. 

Mao had jumped up to latch onto Ritsu's back. When Ritsu turned around, Mao ended up covering Ritsu's mouth. 

Mao slid down to the ground. 

"Maa~kun?" Ritsu asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Mao skittered towards the chestnuts, and put them into his cheek pouches before running back to Ritsu.

"Thank you for the chestnuts." Mao managed to say with his cheeks full. 

Ritsu could only hold in a laugh. Mao didn't have a problem speaking with his mouth full, must be a hidden talent that squirrels have. But it was still funny to see his cheeks full with the chestnuts.  
"Sorry..." Ritsu said again. "Because you helped me, someone stole your acorns." He bowed his head down.

Mao took the chestnuts out of cheek pouches, and set them down beside him. He went up to Ritsu and placed his paws on the top of Ritsu's head and petted him. "It's not something you need to apologize for. I was the one who wanted to help you out."

Ritsu purred. "Even so...Mama told me that I should apologize when I should." 

Mao smiled. "Thank You, Ricchan. I'm also sorry for hiding earlier. I know you meant no harm." Ritsu continued to purr.

Mao's little ears twitched. The purring sounds were like music to his ears. "Hey, Ricchan?" Ritsu mewed in response. Mao used both hands to push Ritsu's head up so that he can speak to him face to face. "Do you think we can see each other again?"

Ritsu jumped up to his feet. "Is it okay?" He asked, his eyes glancing left and right.

"That's why I'm asking you! Is it okay for us to play with each other?" Mao shifted his little feet back and forth. "I mean, you're a cat and I'm a squirrel...normally...our kind don't really interact, so..." 

"I want to be with you." Ritsu said, softly. He laid down, and brought Mao in between his two front legs. Upon doing so, he nuzzled his nose into Mao's furry head and gave him a small lick.

Once again, Mao thought he was going to become dinner. His ears twitched, and he shut his eyes closed, waiting for the impending doom. That doom never came. He opened his eyes, and Mao was greeted with a snoring kitty.

The young squirrel took this time to admire the sleeping Ritsu. His snores were like tiny little purrs. The whiskers would move about on its own. The gentle breathing of his chest. Just looking at the kitten would make anyone want to fall asleep as well.

Mao yawned. Normally, he would rather be sleeping in the comfort of his family's tree. Yet, he curled up next to Ritsu's chest and fell into a rhythmic slumber.

~~~A Few Years Later~~~

"Ritsuuuu!!" Mao yelled into the cat's ear. However, the black cat just continued to snore away.  
The red squirrel shook his head in frustration. Today was his best friend's birthday, and he had lots of things planned for the day. However, if Ritsu keeps snoozing all day long, then his plans would be ruined.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Mao decided that the best way to wake up the sleeping cat is to be forceful with his approach. 

If there is one thing that Ritsu hates the most, it's to tickle the inside of his ear and nibble on the edges. Mao found this out shortly after their first meeting, and Ritsu was upset with him for a week.

Mao started by threatening the big kitty. "Ricchan..." Mao whispered into Ritsu's ear, "If you don't wake up, I'll tickle your ear and nibble on it." 

All Mao got out of that was a swat of a paw in his direction, and a turn of the head. Alright, threatening him outright didn't work. It was time to execute the plan. 

Grabbing onto Ritsu's right ear, Mao used his nose to tickle the inside. No movement. He then proceeded to nibble on the ear, just enough so that it'd wake Ritsu up. Still nothing.

Either Ritsu was getting used to this treatment, or he really is sleeping like a log. Mao was frustrated, it was the most frustrated he's ever been. He folded his front arms and swished his tail back and forth. Not realizing that his tail was actually brushing up against Ritsu's nose.

Twitching his nose, Ritsu let out a tiny sneeze. Blinking his eyes open, he found the object of his affections. "Ahh, Maa~kun..." Yawning, he finally gets up and stretches his body. "Morning..."

"Morning!? How can you call it morning!? It's almost noon now!" Mao exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks. "There was so much I wanted to do with you today..." 

Ritsu lazily hummed in response. "We still have all day. What's the occasion?" 

Mao's jaw dropped. "How...how do you not remember what today is!? It's the most special day!"

Ritsu tilted his head. "Maa~kun's birthday? Our anniversary of when we met?" He asked, while also scratching an itch.

Mao felt like hitting his head on a tree. Maybe if he threw an acorn or two at Ritsu's head, he might actually gain a braincell or two. 

The squirrel bonked Ritsu on the head instead. "Sometimes, you're so slow on the uptake. It's your birthday!"

Ritsu chuckled. "I know..." He replies, as he gives Mao a lick on his cheek. "But I like messing around with you, Maa~kun."

Mao can feel his fur sticking together due to the saliva from Ritsu's kind gesture. "Anyways, let's go! If we don't go now, they'll leave!" Mao said, trying to push Ritsu from behind.

"I'm going, I'm going." Ritsu lazily replied back. "Where to?" Mao dashed in front of Ritsu and yelled out, "Just follow me!" 

Within these last few years, Mao had gotten insanely fast. He used to have to catch up to Ritsu when running, but lately, Ritsu's the one doing the catching up. 

Panting slightly, Ritsu paused to catch his breath. "Maa~kun...wait up a bit." Mao stopped in his tracks, and turned around to find Ritsu slowly catching up. He noticed how out of breath Ritsu was and backtracked a bit.

"We're almost there Ritsu! Just a little further now. Once we get there, there will lots of water for you to drink!" Mao encouraged, his fluffy tail moving side to side energetically. 

"Promise?" Ritsu asked, just about ready to take his afternoon nap. "I promise!" Mao reassured him, nuzzling the cat's chin with his head. Ritsu purred in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the pair reached their destination, a clear pond came into view. Ritsu made a beeline for the fresh source of water, leaving Mao in his dust.

"Keh, doing things for a cat? Are you nuts? You must be." A gruff voice came from behind the squirrel.

Spooking the squirrel outright, he launched himself up a tree. Looking downwards, he finds himself staring down at a welsh corgi. "Oh! It's you, Koga!" Mao dropped down from the tree.

"Friends with a cat? Pretty unheard of, if you ask me." Koga exclaimed, laying down.

If Mao had an eyebrow, he would have raised one right about now. "What's wrong with me being friends with Ritsu? You're the one scared of his older brother, and you're a dog!"

Koga growled, baring his fangs at the squirrel. Due to Ritsu's excellent hearing, he had already sprinted back to the other two. Ritsu hissed, "Back off, Corgi!" Shielding his friend from the _mad_ dog. 

"Don't call me that! I'm a wolf!" Koga barked back. 

"Some wolf you are, with those short stubby legs." Ritsu retorted back. Both cat and dog were circling each other.

"Enough!" Mao cried out. He wanted to spend the day with Ritsu and give his best friend the best birthday ever. "Ricchan, come on, let's go! You can play with the doggy later."  
Ritsu sneered, picked Mao up by the scruff and turned around, his tail swishing back and forth. 

"Uhh, Ritsu? I can walk on my own? I'm kind of...too old to be picked up like this, you know?" Mao said.

Ritsu put Mao down. "So? Where did you want to take me?" Ritsu brought up a paw to lick it.

"The pond Ritsu! Right now, there is a lot of your favorite fish!" Mao happily exclaimed. He dashed towards the pond, and pointed at it. "Come and see!"

Ritsu ran up to the pond, and indeed found a lot of bass just swimming. It would have made for a lovely meal. "Thanks Maa~kun, but I can't eat raw fish." Ritsu appreciated the thought though.

Mao felt his heart sink. He thought he was doing a nice thing for his friend. "I'm sorry." His tail drooped, losing it's fluffiness.

Ritsu, once again, picked Mao up and brought the two over to a nearby tree. A tree, all too familiar to the two of them. Dropping Mao, Ritsu said, "Race you." before jumping up onto the tree.

Mao knew this pattern. Ever since their first meeting, they would end up racing up the tree. They always had a hard time of getting Ritsu down from the tree. However, within the last couple of years, Ritsu has finally mastered going down the tree on his own.

Hopping up onto the tree, Mao skittered up the tree with ease. He always won this race, and today wouldn't be any different, or so he thought.

Ritsu had already reached their goal. He laid down under the shade. "Nyaa!" Ritsu placed his head on his front paws. "Looks like it's my win today."

Mao settled down on top of Ritsu. He may look big for his size, but he's still rather light. "I just let you win since it's your birthday, Ricchan." 

This was Mao's favorite view. He loved seeing the world from high up, and he loved seeing Ritsu's ears twitch about. He knew that Ritsu was just about ready to fall asleep. This wasn't in Mao's plans, but he supposed that he could fit this in. Ritsu was already snoozing, and Mao's eyes fluttered closed, feeling the warmth of his favorite friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed by and Mao yawns and wakes up from his nap. At first he thought the world was still dark, but as he blinks his eyes to clear them, he sees that the sky has turned to night.

Mao's plans with Ritsu were all ruined. There was so much that he wanted to do with Ritsu today, like even going for a walk in their favorite park. He had also planned for all of Ritsu's other cat friends to wish him a happy birthday too. Looks like that's not happening anymore.

"Maa~kun?" Ritsu said, yawning. "What's wrong?" He sensed his friend was feeling down.

"I'm sorry, Ricchan." Mao sniffled. "I let you down. I...I had the whole day planned, and...the day is almost over." His small body shook.

Ritsu stared at his friend for a long while. "You didn't let me down, Maa~kun." He nuzzled his nose on Mao's tail. "In fact, I'm very happy."

"We hardly did anything. I wanted to spend the day with you." Mao burrowed his face into Ritsu's fur.

"You have." Ritsu said, meowing and purring at the same time. "Besides, you've just shown me something nice today." 

"I did?" Mao asked back. He got up from Ritsu's back, and let the cat move to a sitting position. "How?"

Ritsu licked his front paws, and then licked the top of Mao's head. "Look in front of you." Mao turned to the front, and saw the luminescent night sky twinkling above. 

"Ritsu! Look at all those stars! Do you see them!?" Mao asked, excited. Mao's fluffy tail was like a big blur. 

Ritsu chuckled. "I see them. They are beautiful. Thank You, Maa~kun." Ritsu tapped his nose against Mao's tiny nose. 

Mao's eyes lit up. He sat himself closer to Ritsu and nuzzled against him. It was his favorite place. His favorite place next to his one and only best friend. No, Ritsu wasn't just a best friend to him. "Ritsu."

Looking over at Mao, Ritsu tilted his head, and answered. "Yes?" 

"I like you Ritsu, I like you a lot. Even though I'm just a squirrel." Mao put his two front paws together near his chest. Ritsu rubbed his head against Mao's. "Even though I'm a cat, I like you too, Maa~kun." Ritsu said, purring. 

Mao reached up and licked the tip of Ritsu's nose. Ritsu curled his tail around Mao. Mao's fluffy tail, albeit shorter than Ritsu's tail, also curled towards Ritsu. 

"Ritsu..."

"Nyaa?" 

In a quiet voice, Mao said, "Happy Birthday, Ricchan!" 

Ritsu purred in response. The two of them, just sitting on the tree branch, illuminated by the night sky and the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So...you might have noticed that it had a sort of "The Fox & The Hound" vibe. Yeah... I noticed that too...after I was almost done with it lol... (and I haven't watched that movie in like 10+ years) XD
> 
> Let me know how you liked it, and if you want to see similar stories in the future! (I also plan to do an Animal Ears type of AU too)
> 
> Much Love <3
> 
> Twitter (xkiyominationx)


End file.
